


Поговори со мной

by Umbridge



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все люди думают одинаково, кроме него</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поговори со мной

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2013  
> Бета: Илана Тосс

За окном — дождь. Свежий, холодный, пахнущий озоном и палой листвой. Белые дома тесно прижаты друг к другу, с ярко-желтых крыш на мостовую стекает вода. Шульдих обкусывает заусенцы на большом пальце и смотрит на Брэда Кроуфорда, который ведет машину. Шульдих знает, что тот — пророк, что носит дорогие часы стоимостью в сотню франков и что видел его в своем будущем. У Кроуфорда чертовски красивый затылок, аккуратно выбритый, пахнущий крутой туалетной водой. Так и хочется уткнуться носом, потрогать губами. Шульдих глядит на него из-под ресниц, недавнее безумное возбуждение схлынуло, внизу живота жарко и тесно, хочется спать, разом начинают болеть все синяки и ушибы, оставленные на память соседями по комнате. Нет, не так, соседями по камере. Бывшей камере. Шульдих вяло ухмыляется — прощай, Розенкройц. 

— Как интересно ты думаешь.

Кроуфорд пожимает плечами, выворачивает руль, и они плавно вкатывают на широкую улицу. Шульдих читает название из его головы — «Кромгассе». Удобнее устраивается на сидении, привалившись плечом к дверце, зевает во весь рот, сонно моргает. Он никогда не встречал человека с такими поверхностными мыслями, и сейчас позволяет им течь сквозь себя. Это так приятно.

Шульдих лучше всех знает, сколько мусора в головах у людей. Как много поверхностного и глубоко запрятанного перемешано в их мозгах, и вся эта гниль бродит и смердит. Если обычный человек вдруг возьмет да и услышит мысли людей вокруг — он покончит с собой. Но Шульдих привык.

Он помнит, как первый раз прочел свою мать. Солнечный день, солнце заливало комнату. Все было размыто, тени и блики, рядом лилась вода, звенели бокалы в мойке, мать говорила: «Погоди, сейчас дам. Не кричи», — и тут же громко прибавляла: «Достал уже, господи, за что мне все это», не раскрывая рта. И последняя фраза отдавалась в его голове вспышкой боли. Шульдих чувствовал, что мать злится, и начинал плакать. Он не знает еще, что люди часто думают то, чего на самом деле не чувствуют, и что они чувствуют то, о чем даже не думают. Люди — не равно их мысли, но в три года еще не до размышлений.

Он помнит, как первый раз подчинил мать своей воле. Боль к тому времени стала почти постоянной, в голове гудели шепоты чужих разговоров, и Шульдих с трудом сдерживал стоны. 

Стемнело, шторы плотно задернули, а у кровати горел ночник. Мать поцеловала его в лоб и бросила: «Спокойной ночи, зайчик», — но Шульдих знал — она хочет поскорее его уложить, у нее свои дела, они с отцом хотят «потрахаться». Именно так, и она раздражается из-за того, что он не спит.

— Голова болит, — захныкал Шульдих. — Мамочка, ну мамочка, почитай еще.

Когда она читала, становилось немного легче.

Мать кривит губы. 

— Не выдумывай. 

— У меня голоса в голове…

— Не выдумывай.

Ей трудно было удержать улыбку, но она старалась. Шульдих чувствовал, что за раздражением скрывается нежность к нему, забота и много чего, но сейчас он просто хотел, чтобы она почитала.

— Почитай! — требовал он.

Мать встала, закрыла книгу.

— Нет, пора спать.

«Врушка», — разозлился Шульдих. Посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, поймал ее в петлю своей воли. Петля — она как лассо в ковбойских фильмах.

— Почитай, — сказал еще раз — он тогда не умел приказывать мысленно. Мать подчинилась. Медленно села обратно и открыла книгу. Тогда Шульдих ослабил петлю. Тогда он понял, что мать боится. Страх поселился в ней в тот день, сначала за него, потом — за себя.

Он помнит, как научился закрываться от чужих мыслей и выбирать те, которые хотел прочитать. Голова иногда болела непереносимо, и Шульдиху казалось, что он умирает. Тогда он совсем не сдерживался и приказывал родителям страшные вещи. После того, как он велел матери удариться головой об угол кухонного стола, отец начал запирать его в комнате, а мать подумала: «Хоть бы тебя не было». И Шульдих заслонился от ее слов, лишь бы не слышать. 

Ему исполнилось десять, когда за ним приехала большая машина и доставила его в Академию. Я не свихнусь — вот что решил Шульдих с первых же дней. И у него получилось. У него были щиты и сила – вот что говорили кураторы курса. У него было желание жить во чтобы то ни стало – вот что знал он сам.

Он не ненавидел своих соседей по комнате, ничего личного. Но когда один из них, самый здоровый, ночью полез к нему в койку, Шульдих отключил его мозги. 

Соседи по комнате один за другим отправлялись в зловещий корпус П. В их дырявые головы, как вода сквозь прохудившуюся плотину, сочились чужие мысли. Сначала по капле, потом ручьем, потом струя делалалсь больше, и в конце концов они тонули в сотнях тысяч пустых слов и фраз. Шульдиху приходилось убивать их, чтобы они не убили его. Одержимые, запертые в одной комнате, они ненавидели его почти так же сильно, как боялись смерти. 

 

И конечно, Шульдих помнит, как встретил Кроуфорда в первый раз. Тот вошел в комнату куратора, роскошный, высокий, в дорогущем костюме, поправил очки, кивнул в сторону Шульдиха.

— Это он?

Сердце заколотилось, как у зайца, мелко, судорожно, ком заходил в горле, никак не получалось его проглотить, живот скрутило. Шульдих полез в его голову, чтобы узнать, что ему надо, и услышал:

«Не трясись. Я видел, что ты работаешь со мной». 

Он впервые встретил человека, в голове которого не было выгребной ямы, человека, который ему ответил. 

Машина останавливается вдруг, Шульдих вздрагивает всем телом и открывает глаза. Перед ним лицо Кроуфорда.

— Приехали, — Кроуфорд поправляет очки, совсем как тогда, когда Шульдих чуть не обмочился от счастья прямо в кабинете куратора. — Выходи. 

Шульдих вылезает из машины прямо под дождь. Кроуфорд нажимает на брелок сигнализации.

— Давай, заходи. Вот наш дом.

Шульдих замирает, пялится в деревянную дверь. Сильное, горячее чувство заполняет его с головы до пят, так что он прикусывает губу. До него только сейчас окончательно доходит, что он спасся. 

— Идешь?

Голос Кроуфорда заставляет очнуться, Шульдих вздрагивает и бежит к нему.


End file.
